A Beautiful Night, and a Chilly Morning
by beb272
Summary: Ficlet ending with the epic cute morning scene between Peter and Olivia, and of course Walter's surprise appearance.  Don't read if you haven't seen sneak peek #1 for 3.20  T for naughtiness, no bad words.


Ficlet ending with the epic cute morning scene between Peter and Olivia, and of course Walter's surprise appearance. (Don't read if you haven't seen sneak peek #1 for 3.20)

**  
>"You have no idea how happy I am to have you back," said Peter, as he picked at the piece of cake centered on the small table where he and Olivia were enjoying a normal date for once.<p>

"What was it like," Olivia asked, "For you, to have Bell in my body?"

"Let's just say I furrowed my brows a lot and glared at Walter."

Olivia reached across the table and put her hand on Peter's cheek playfully. "Furrowed brow? That's your serious face." Olivia dropped her register as she said the last two words, trying to mimic angry Peter.

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, my serious face." He repeated, and looked deeply in her eyes. The truth was, as easy as it seemed for Olivia to poke fun at her experience as William Bell's unwilling host, Peter saw it differently. It was the second time he'd encountered an Olivia that wasn't Olivia. This time, the differences were obvious, but it still forced him to recall the terrible moments of pain with Fauxlivia—of how he should have known the difference, of how his Olivia had suffered. Not to mention the fear of losing his Olivia forever, or the persistent obstacle that always seemed to appear when he and Olivia were finally together.

Olivia was blushing red because Peter was still looking at her. She let out a laugh, and looked down at the cake.

"Help me finish this," she said, picking a fork back up, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay, 'Livia," Peter said and he smiled as he did the same.

"I'm still a little wigged out about all the things Bell saw when he was me. I mean, my underwear, my—" she paused, realizing exactly was she was about to say and widening her eyes, "my body!"

"Oh god," Peter said, "I don't even want to think about it."

"I can't stop!" Olivia was laughing. It was nice to see her laugh.

"He made a crack about wearing a bra."

"Oh jeeze."

"And he hit on Astrid."

Olivia's mouth dropped and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." They laughed as they took small nibbles of the chocolate cake. "And yes," Peter added, "the thought of Bell seeing you naked made me want to punch him."

"Oh Peter," Olivia pouted empathetically.

* * *

><p>After they finished their meal, Peter helped Olivia put on her black leather jacket. He placed a hand on the small of her back and they walked out to the car.<p>

"Thank you for dinner, Peter," Olivia said after they reached her black SUV. Peter opened the passenger side door for her and held her hand as she climbed in.

"It was my pleasure," Peter said after he had gotten in the car and settled into the seat. He put the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking space.

As they drove home, Olivia kept her eyes on Peter. He felt the heat from her gaze and finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Nothing," Olivia said, biting her lip. "Peter, I don't want to sleep home alone tonight."

Peter gazed back at Olivia and smiled. "What do you think we should do about that?"

* * *

><p>The house was dark as they crept up the squeaky stairs of the Bishop house. Peter lead Olivia by the hand, their hands interlocking. He gingerly opened the door to his bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. Olivia was stifling giggles.<p>

She pounced as soon as the door was shut, hungrily kissing him. Peter felt his back push up against the wooden door, ignoring the spot where the knob poked into his back. He brought his hands to the sides of Olivia's face, running his hands through her long blonde hair as he kissed back. His lips teased hers in truly magical ways.

They stumbled forward, Peter now leading Olivia as she stumbled backward in her high black heels. Olivia felt the back of her knees hit his bed, and she tumbled backward, pulling Peter with her because he refused to let go.

She was giggling now, as Peter pressed his hand against her cheek, kissing into her neck on the opposite side.

"Peter, Peter," Olivia laughed between his kisses, but he was obviously preoccupied with the nape of her neck, nibbling gently. "I'm lying on something."

"Oh." Peter stopped and slithered his hands underneath her, pulling out a dictionary sized book and a massive dynamic file folder. "Forgot I left those there." He chucked them backwards, the book landing with a huge thump a few feet from the small, twin sized bed, and the file flew open, a downpour of white papers creating a blanket on the floor.

Olivia sighed, as Peter took her in his arms again, pulling her upwards so they were lying centered on the bed. He continued his work on her neck. "Did I mention that I missed you?" he muttered.

Olivia took the opportunity to pull of Peter's jacket, and realizing she was still wearing her own, she sat up and ripped it off as swiftly as she could. Peter reached to his back and in one swift motion pulled off the blue sweater he was wearing. However, a white button up still remained.

"You wear too many layers," Olivia teased as he quickly unbuttoned the shirt.

Olivia had her fingers at her lips as she watched Peter, hovering above her. When he was completely bare-chested, she reached up and pulled him to her, eliminating any space between. Pressed up against her, she could feel his desire growing. His hands began to roam underneath her silky blouse, and she raised her arms indicating she wanted him to pull it off. He did, and soon his lips were peppering kisses down her chest, slowly dipping below her bust and kissing her belly. Olivia moaned slightly, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin.

His hands were at her jeans now, unbuckling the belt that held them up and slipping them down over her bottom. She kicked off her heels as he reached them, allowing him to fully undress her. Peter turned his attention back to her face now, holding himself above her and slowly bending down to kiss her lips. "I missed you, too," she said finally her lips grazing his as she talked. "I'm glad you came to save me."

He smiled and his hands went for his own belt buckle, and soon they were both completely naked, entangled in each other, moaning, swaying like waves crashing on a quiet beach.

* * *

><p>"You <em>really <em>missed me," Olivia teased as they lay panting side by side.

Peter turned on his side and propped his head up with his arm. "Hey," he countered. "I waited a long time to finally have you, and then you go and get possessed by an 80 year old man."

Olivia laughed. She rolled over too, facing him now. He put his arm on her waist, his hand dropping behind her. He drew patterns on her back as they stared at one another.

"Sometimes," Peter said, his voice low. "I wonder if you know how beautiful you are."

Olivia smiled, gazing at him, naked, bare. She closed her eyes and kissed him then, thanking him not only for the complement, but the normalcy, the love, the happiness. When she was with Peter, she forgot about the dueling universes. She forgot about the shape-shifting soldiers, the decay of the universe. For the first time in her life, she felt safe. She was used to saving the world, and the weight was heavy on her heart. But Peter helped share the load, and she thanked him for it.

"You make me feel beautiful," Olivia said when there lips finally parted. Peter exhaled deeply, a smile spreading across his face.

"C'mere," He said, pulling her to his body. She nestled up against him, one arm folded beneath her, and the other resting with her hand firmly over his heart. Peter enveloped her tiny frame in his arms. He ran his hands up and down her back sleepily.

"You have goose bumps, Liv." He lurched upwards, holding Olivia to his body with one hand and reaching to the floor with the other. He grabbed his button up and wrapped it around her. Olivia sat up to put her arms through, and Peter held tight onto her hips as she buttoned it up. "Looks good on you."

She leaned down and kissed him, snuggling the color up to her cheeks. "It smells like you." She snuggled back into his arms, and the two drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

><p>Light streamed through the curtains onto Olivia's face, gently pulling her from sleep. She knew unquestionably where she was, safe in Peter's arms. She gently sat up, careful to place Peter's arm back on the bed. He looked peaceful in slumber, the forever present furrow in his brow relaxed. She looked around his room, seeing a picture of an eight year old Peter, blonde and imagined briefly what it would be like to hear the pitter patter of small feet, the blur of blonde hair. She'd always had difficultly picturing a happy family, given the dysfunctional one she'd grown up in. Grateful for the hope Peter had given her, she ran a hand through his hair then down his cheek.<p>

Quietly, she stood and tip toed out of the room, heading for the bathroom. However, once she reached the hallway, she heard the familiar baritone hum of Walter, and the undeniable sound of his footfalls.

"Good morning Olivia!" Walter said cheerfully. Olivia, first realizing she wasn't wearing pants, made to pull down Peter's button up. But then, she quickly realized Walter wasn't wearing anything at all. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, and she stared straight ahead.

"I didn't know you were spending the night, what a lovely surprise!"

"Oh, no, the uh, surprise is all mine." Olivia wanted nothing more than to burn her own eyes out.

"I am going to pop another mushroom frittata into the oven! I got some morels from the market with the biggest caps you've ever seen!" Walter said, enthusiastically.

"Sure." Olivia made to enter the bathroom, but Walter seemed to want to continue this awkward encounter.

"Olivia—" Walter added.

"Mhm, mhm.." Olivia stared straight ahead, trying to keep Walter out of her line of vision.

"You should get some slippers for when you stay over here, this house can get very chilly."

"Right," Olivia nodded, then turned into the bathroom as Walter hummed about magic mushrooms down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Peter!" Olivia yelped when she returned to the bedroom. He was still fast asleep, clearly accustom to Walter's morning habits. She plopped down on the bed and shook him violently. "Peter! Peter!" She was almost barking now.<p>

"'Livia?" Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes. He recognized the distress in her voice. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her side, as she had hers covering her forehead.

"I just," she stuttered. "Um.. Walter was.."

"Oh dear God, Olivia, what did he do?" Peter shot up, ready to hand Walter an earful.

"Naked—slippers—Cold—" was all she seemed to manage.

"Oh no," Peter sighed as he put his hands to his face. "You left the room, didn't you?"

"I had to go to the bathroom!"

"I should have warned you."

"Woulda been nice," Olivia said, clearly still in post Walter shock.

Peter laughed. "All you can do is breathe, Liv. In and out. Try and forget it ever happened." Peter pulled her back to the bed, and pulled the old blanket over the two of them.

"As soon as you can," Olivia said, rolling to her side so Peter could once again spoon up against her. "I want you to remove the portion of my brain that houses that memory." She shivered, trying to shake off the image of Walter in the flesh.

"Okay, sweetheart," Peter said, placing a kiss on the back of her head. "For now, lets just, stay here for a while."

FIN

* * *

><p>If you haven't seen the sneak peek for next week, definitely watch. I can't wait till this episode airs. Wonderful POlivia scene! Fringe just seems to be winning up one side and down the other lately!<p>

Please review, if you like.


End file.
